Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy!
by mr cartoon
Summary: 3 Of Fanfiction's Most Popular Authors All Compete In America's Most Popular Quiz Show Where Each Of Them Playing For Their Charity Of Their Choice & Who Knows Their Could Be Some Insane Comedy Along The Way.
1. Part 1: Jeopardy Round

Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy

[Quick Note - Just A Reminder To Everybody That The Only Thing I Owe in This Parody is My OC That's All] 

Part 1: Episode 1 Part 1

[The Show Begins With A View Of A Set All Covered In Pitched Dark Just Then A Logo Begins To Appear On The Sreen With A Swoosh Sound To Boot]

Announcer - This IIIIIss Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy

[The Logo Fades As The Entire Set Light Up In Blue Color As The Jeopardy Logo Starts To Flash Letter By Letter]

Announcer - Now Entering The Studio Are Today's Celebrity Competitors

[Just Then The 1st Contestant Walks In] 

Announcer - He's Known By Some As One Of The Three General Managers Of WWE: Animated On Saturday Nights From 8:00 To 10:00, & Today He Wants To Prove Just How Good He Could Be As A Contestant On Jeopardy... Toonwriter

[After Toonwriter's Introduction The 2nd Contestant Walks In]

Announcer - He's Known As The Owner Of The Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation & A Former 4 Time CAWF World Champion, & Today He Says That With His Knowledge Of Game Shows He'll Have No Problem For Today's Game.. Mr Cartoon

[After Mr Cartoon's Introduction The 3rd & Final Contestant Walks In]

Announcer - When She Was A Cub, She Was Abandoned By Her Own Family, By The Age Of 8 She Joined The Army & Now Today She Wants To Prove That A Young Fox Like Girl Can Outsmart 2 Men In One Game... Kiky731 

[After That Kiky731 Greets Her Two Opponents]

Announcer - And Now Here Is The Host Of Cartoon Jeopardy! Shawn K.

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As Shawn Enters The Set Through The Double Doors In The Middle Of The Wall Greeting Everybody He Sees]

Announcer - Thank You Everyone & I Welcome You All & Our Viewers At Home To Our Special Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy!.. Now Today We've Invited 3 Of Fanfiction's Most Popular Authors To Compete Here Today & Win Money For Their Favorite Charities, Now Of Course We All Know How Jeopardy Works In The Original Version, But In This Version Their Will Be Two Major Differences... One, The Dollar Amounts Has Been Doubled So That Way We'd Have A Chance To Give Away A Lot Of Cash For Charity.. & Two, Mostly All Of Today's Categories Will Involve Cartoons & Anime, Not All of Them But Most Of Them So This Could Be A Fun Game Today 

[Shawn Turns Towards The Contestants]

Shawn K. - Well Guys What Can I Say Except, Glad You Could Make It & I Want To Wish You All The Very Best Of Luck No Matter Who Wins.. So Let's Not Waste Anytime Time Here.. Pick Up Your Signaling Buttons

[All Of The Contestants Pick Up Their Buzzers]

Shawn K. - Thank You Very Much... Let's Go Ahead & Set The Board Up For This 1st Round.. Of Jeopardy

[All Of The Dollar Amounts Began To Pop Up On The Board Ranging From $200 To $1000]

Shawn K. - As You Can See Were Starting This Round With Dollar Amounts Ranging In Value From $200 To $1000 In This Round, & Like Always Theirs That One Daily Double Hidden Behind One Of These Six Categories, & They Are

[The Camera Zooms In On The Categories] 

Shawn K. - Walt Disney, Sports, Now This One's A Funny One..Help Me I'm A Looney Tune,Royal Rumble Winners, Cow & Chicken, & Last But Not Least Educational Programming...Now About The Category Of Royal Rumble Winners Each Answer Will Have At Least One Random Year & You Must Tell Me Who Won That Type Of Year's Royal Rumble Match In The Form Of A Question.. & Kiky731 You Won The Coin Toss Backstage So You Get To Go First, So As Old Saying Goes Ladies First

Kika731 - Thanks Shawn, Hmm Let's Start With Cow & Chicken For $200 

Shawn K. - Our First Answer In Today's Game Is This

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This Character Of The Show Is The Cousin Of Both Cow & Chicken Who Has No Bones

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - Who Is Cousin Boneless Chicken

Shawn K. - That's Correct, Select Again

Kiky731 - Nice, Let's Try Cow & Chicken For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - When Chicken Is In Trouble Cow Dresses Into Her Alter Ego That Only Speaks In The Spanish Language

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731 Again

Kiky731 - Who Is Supercow

Shawn K. - Right Again For Another $400, Pick Another Amount

Kiky731 - Well It's Doing Good To Me So Far So I'll Stay With Cow & Chicken For $600

[The $600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This Is Cow & Chicken's Favorite Food That's Shot From A Catapult 

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toonwriter - What Are Porkbutts

Shawn K. - Correct & Now You On The Board Plus It's Your Choice At The Board

Toonwriter - Okay Then Let's Go With Walt Disney For $200

Shawn K. - Going To A New Category 

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - In The 1920's Walt Disney Introduced This Famous Cartoon Character In His Debut Episode "Steamboat Willie" 

[Toonwriter Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toonwriter - Who Is Mickey Mouse

Shawn K. - That's Right Man 

Toonwriter - I'd Figure That, Walt Disney For $400

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This Was The Very First Feature Length Film Created By Walt Disney In 1937 Based Off A Fairy Tale About A Princess 

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter Again

Toonwriter - What Is Snow White & The Seven Dwarves

Shawn K. - Correct Again, Your On A Roll

Toonwriter - You Said It.. Walt Disney For $600

[The $600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - It Was The First Movie To Be Made A Succsess After The Death Of Walt Disney In 1967

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter Yet Again

Toonwriter - What Is The Jungle Book

Shawn K. - That's The One

Toonwriter - Onword With Walt Disney In $800

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - In 1991 Walt Disney Released Of What May Be The Greatest Animated Movie Of All Time Based Upon True Love

[Toonwriter Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - And As Usual Toonwriter

Toonwriter - What Is Beauty & The Beast

Shawn K. - Your Right Again 

Toonwriter - Let's Go Ahead & Rap Up Walt Disney For $1000

Shawn K. - The Answer Is

[The $1000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - In 1995 Walt Disney Released A Movie That Was All Computer Animated For The 1st Time Distributed By Pixar

[Kiky731 Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - What is A Bug's Life

Shawn K. - No I'm Sorry 

Kiky731 - Oh Man

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - What Is Toy Story 

Shawn K. - That's Correct & Your On The Board

Mr Cartoon - HA, I KNEW I'D GET ON THE BOARD SOMETIME

Shawn K. - ... I Can See That..

Mr Cartoon - Now Then I Believe It's My Choice, So Let's Do Royal Rumble Winners For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - 2003

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Who Was Brock Lesnar 

Shawn K. - That's The One We Want

Mr Cartoon - Royal Rumble Winners For $400 

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - 1990 & 1991

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Who Was Hulk Hogan 

Shawn K. - Yep, It's Hulk Hogan Brother

Mr Cartoon - Sheeesh... Worst Hulk Hogan Impression Ever.. I'll Go With Royal Rumble Winners For $600

Shawn K. - The Answer This Time Is

[The $600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - 2008

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon 

Mr Cartoon - Who Was John Cena

Shawn K. - That's Another Correct One 

Mr Cartoon - Of Course, Royal Rumble Winners For $800 

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - 1993

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter 

Toonwriter - Who Was Yokozuna

Shawn K. - Correct

Toonwriter - Well Since The Royal Rumble Is A WWE Pay Per View I Guess I'll Take Royal Rumble Winners For $1000 

[The $1000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - 1997, 1998 & 2001

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Who Was Stone Cold Steve Austin

Shawn K. - That's Right & That Brings You Up To $3200 Just $200 Behind Toonwriter Who's In 1st With $3400, & Kiky731 Is In The Hole With Negative $600 But The Game Just Started So It's Still Not Too Late For Yet, But For Now Were Gonna Take Our Commercial Break & When We Come Back Will Get To Know More About Our Celebrity Competitors & What Charities Their Playing For So Stick Around For More Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy! After This

[Music Begins To Play As The Audience Starts To Applaud As The Camera Switches Scenes To The Contestants Talking To Each Other As The Screen Fades To Black] 

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 1 Of This Special & It Looks Like I'm Only $200 Short Behind Toonwriter Who Has $3400 & Kiky731 Is In The Negative Area But Like The Host Said This Game Just Started So Son't Lose Faith in Her Just Yet, Anyways Be Sure To Stick Around For Part 2 Of The Special To See What Happens Next But Until Then Read & Review]


	2. Part 2: Jeopardy Round 2nd Half

Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy!

[Quick Note - Just Like The Last Reminder I Only Own My OC's That's All]

Part 2: Episode 1 Part 2

[The Show Returns With Shawn K. Standing Next To The Three Players]

Shawn K. - Welcome Back Ladies & Gentleman, Now Before We Get Back To The Game I'd Figure We Take This Time To Known More About Our Players & What Charity They're Playing For.. And Will Start With Toonwriter

[Toonwriter Waves Hi To The Camera]

Shawn K. - Now Toonwriter Could You Tell Us About What You Do

Toonwriter - Well, As Many People Might Know I'm Known As One Of The Three General Managers For A Program Called WWE Animated & During My Time We've Made Quite A Run, Right Now We're Currently Doing Our Toon World Tour, & We Also Recently Had Our Crossover PPV Clash Of The Titans

Shawn K. - WOW, All In Just A Couple Of Months 

Toonwriter - That's Right, & Try Dealing With Those Bullies On There They're Deadly Wrestlers Let Me Tell You 

Shawn K. - I'll Try To Do That... Now We Know That Your Playing For Charity Right

Toonwriter - Right 

Shawn K. - And What Is That Charity Of Yours 

Toonwriter - I'm Playing For The Susan G. Komen Foundation, Helping To Find A Cure For Breast Cancer & Hopefully The Money I Win Today Could Help Them Out

Shawn K. - Sounds Like A Plan To Me.. Good Luck To Ya Toonwriter

Toonwriter - Thanks Shawn

[Shawn K. Walks Over To Mr Cartoon]

Shawn K. - Our Next Celebrity Contestant Is Said To Be Called By The Name Of Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - You Got It Brother, & Don't You EVER Forget It

Shawn K. - Rright, Anyways What Do You Do For A Living 

Mr Cartoon - I Thought You'd Never Ask.. As You Can See I Happen To Be Known As The Sole Owner Of A Wrestling Promotion Myself Like That Toonwriter Guy

[Toonwriter Makes A Wierd Face]

Mr Cartoon - My Company Is Called The Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation AKA The Second Longest Running Cartoon Wrestling Franchise In The World Next To CWF & One Of These Days With My Ultimate Roster, Programs, PPV's, & Actions I'll Run The CWF Out Of Business

Audience - OOOOOHH 

Shawn K. - Sounds As If CWF's Got Some Competition

Mr Cartoon - What Do You Think 

[Shawn K. Drops A Sweat] 

Shawn K. - Anyhow, You At Least Have A Charity Right

Mr Cartoon - Why Of Course, My Charity Is For The Sick Children Of & I Plan To Win All Of This Dough To Help Donate It To Kids Who Need Life Saving Operations From Cancer

Shawn K. - Nice One... Well Mr Cartoon I Guess With The Way Your Acting I Guess I Won't Have To Say Good Luck To You

Mr Cartoon - Nope 

[Shawn K. Just Ignores Him As He Walks Over To Kiky731] 

Shawn K. - Finally We Now Go To Kiky731, How Are You Today

Kiky731 - Just Fine Thanks For Asking

Shawn K. - My Pleasure, Now Was It True That You Were Actually Abandoned By Your Own Family 

Kiky731 - As Much As I Don't Want To Believe It, I'm Afraid It's True

Shawn K. - It Must've Been Rough For You Because Of That Right

Kiky731 - It Has But Bcecause Of That It Really Help Turn My Life Around

Shawn K. - That's Right, Cause It Says That By The Age Of 8 You Actually Joined The Army

Kiky731 - Yep, & To Think You Have To Be 18 & Older To Sign Up For It But Not For This GIrl 

Shawn K. - Well Played.. And Just Like I Asked Those Two What Charity Are You Gonna Be Playing For

Kiky731 - Well The Charity I'm Playing For Is Exactly Just Like T.W.'s Charity, & That's To Win Money To Find A Cure For Breast Cancer

Shawn K. - Say Now, Well This Could Be Interesting, Now One More Thing, You Do Know Your In The Negative Area Right 

Kiky731 - Mm-Hmm, But Don't Worry I'm Planning To Make A Comeback I Just Need To Find The Right Moment 

Shawn K. - I See, Well Hopefully That Could Happen At Some Point, Good Luck To Ya Kiky731

Kiky731 - Thank You Kiky731

[Shawn K. Walks Back To His Podium]

Shawn K. - Okay Now That We Know About Our Celebrity Players & The Charities Their Playing For Let's Get Back To The Game, & Mr Cartoon You Gave Us The Last Correct Response So You Get To Make The Next Choice From The Remaining Categories

Mr Cartoon - Well Then, Now We Get Back To Business, I'll Take For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - In This Sport Getting 3 Strikes In A Row Is Known A Turkey

[Kiky731 Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - What is Bowling 

Shawn K. - Correct, & Your In Control Again

Kiky731 - Let's Go Ahead & Get Back To Cow & Chicken For $800

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Despite Chicken Being The Oldest Her Sister Cow Is The Biggest Member In The Family With This Number As Her Accessed Weight

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731 Again 

Kiky731 - What Is 600 Pounds 

Shawn K. - That's How Much A Cow Would Way, Your Right Again & Your Out Of The Hole

Kiky731 - All Right, I'm Back In The Game

Shawn K. - I Guess You Could Say That 

Kikiy731 - Anyways, Beside All Of That I'll Go For $1000 On Cow & Chicken

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $1000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This Character Of The Show Is Best Known For Never Wearing Pants & Is The Enemy Of Cow & Chicken 

[All 3 Of The Celebrities Go Blank]

[Double Buzzer SFX]

Shawn K. - The Correct Respone, Who Is The Red Guy.. You Know The Devil 

Mr Cartoon - AH, I SHOULD'VE KNOW THAT ANSWER

Shawn K. - ...O-okay, Kiky731 Better Go Ahead & Pick Another Category Mr Cartoon's Starting To Scare Me

Kiky731 - Good Idea, Better Try Educational Programming For $200

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - 3 Small Sized Heroes Uses Their Mighty Math Power To Save The Day In Umi City

[Toonwriter Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Toonwriter 

Toonwriter - Who Is Team Umizoomi

Shawn K. - That's Right

Toonwriter - Educational Programming For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - A Well Known Cat From The Dr Seuss Books Teaches Kids About The Many Things That He Knows About

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - Who Is The Cat In The Hat 

Shawn K. - You Got It 

Kikiy731 - I Knew Reading Dr Suess Books Would Come In Handy Some Day, Educational Programming For $600

[The $600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - 6 Little Guppies Learn About The Many Things Around Them Everyday

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Who Are The Baby Guppies

Shawn K. - No I'm Sorry That's Wrong

Mr Cartoon - SAY WHAT

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - Who Are The.. BUBBLE Guppies

Shawn K. - That's What Were Looking For

Kiky731 - I'll Take Educational Programming For $800

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - This 8 Year Old Seeks Help From His Friends When There's An Animal In Trouble In The Rainforest

[Kiky731 Buzzes in]

Shawn K. - Kiky731 Again

Kiky731 - Who Is Diego From Go Diego Go

Shawn K. - Correct & Nice Use Of Full Information There

Kiky731 - Thanks, Let Go For Educational Programming For $1000

Shawn K. - Rapping Up The Category 

[The $1000 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - Storybook Village Is Home To 4 Young Fairy Tale Superheroes & Their Leader Who Goes By His Real Name "Whyatt"

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - Who Is Super Why 

Shawn K. - Your On A Role Kiky731, Now Your 2nd Place Just $600 Ahead Of Mr Cartoon

Kiky731 - SWEET

Mr Cartoon - Ppth, Show Off 

[Kiky731 Whacks Mr Cartoon on The Head]

Mr Cartoon - OW, What Did I Do

Shawn K. - Okay You Guys That's Enough Violence 

Kiky731 - Sorry About That... I'll Just Ignore This & Choose Sports For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - It's An Eagle When You Sink A Hole With 2 Strokes Under The Par In This Sport

[Toonwriter Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Toonwriter 

Toonwriter - What Is Golf 

Shawn K. - Correct & Your Back In The Game

Toonwriter - Good Thing Too, Sports For $600

Shawn K. - Answer 

[The $600 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - You Shoot A Bow & Arrow At A Circle Inside A Circle & Try To Make The Best Score In This Sport

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - What Is Archery 

Shawn K. - That's Correct

Kiky731 - I Guess Will Do Sports For $800

Shawn K. - Answer There

"DAILY DOUBLE"

Shawn K. - It's The Daily Double

[The Audience Starts To Applaud Very Loud] 

Shawn K. - Well Kiky731, This Is Your Chance Do Take The Lead, But It's Your Call.. How Much Do You Wager For This Daily Double

Kiky731 - Hmmm.. Let's Make This A Fair Wager... I'll Try $1200 

Shawn K. - Okay.. Sounds Like A Fair Wager To Me, Get This One Correct & You'll Take The Lead

Kiky731 - That's The Plan 

Shawn K. - I See.. Anyways For $5600 Or $3200 Here's The Daily Double Answer On Sports

[The Daily Double Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - It's An Event In Winter Where You Go Down A Large Ramp Covered With Snow With Speed Up To 90mph & Try To Score The Best Time 

Kiky731 - What Is The Luge

Shawn K. - You've Taken The Lead

Kiky731 - ALL RIGHT

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As Kiky731's Score Jumps To $5600]

Shawn K. - Your Up To $5600 Kiky731, & The Best Part Is That It's Still Your Turn

Kiky731 - Cool.. All Right Let's Go Ahead & Try $1000 On Sports 

[The $1000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - You Ride Down A Ramp & When Your In The Air You Can Do All Sorts Of Tricks In These 2 Sports

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - What Are Skateboarding & Bike Riding

Shawn K. - That's Right

Mr Cartoon - Oh Yeah, I'm Back In The Game.. & Considering We're Down To One Category I Might As Well Get Started With This One By Saying.. Help Me I'm A Looney Tune For $200 

[The $200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - He Is One Of The Original Looney Tunes That's Been Around Since The Late 20's With His Catchphrase "That's All Folks"

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter 

Toonwriter - Who Is Porky Pig

Shawn K. - That's Right 

Toonwriter - $400 On The Looney Tune Category Please 

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - In 1940 Warner Brothers Gave Birth To This Famous Rabbit Whom Would Become The Companies Top Cartoon Icon As Of Today

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter Again

Toonwriter - Who Is Bugs Bunny

Shawn K. - Right Again 

Toonwriter - Let's Keep It Going With The Same Category For $600 

[The $600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - " SHHHHH, Be Very Very Quiet, I'm Hunting Wabbits" Was The Famous Line Of This Looney Tunes Character

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - Who Is Elmer Fudd 

Shawn K. - Yes, That's The One

Kiky731 - Okay Uh, I'll Take Help I'm A Looney Tune For $800 

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This Little Yellow Bird Is Best Known For It's Famous Line " I Tawt I Taw A Putty Tat" & Many Battles With Sylvester The Cat

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Who Is Tweety Bird

Shawn K. - Correct, & Now The Last Clue

[The $1000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - He's Known As The Rival Of Bugs Bunny Who Always Tries To Steal The Spotlight From Him & Sometime Goes Completley Nutty

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - Who Is Daffy Duck

Shawn K. - Correct, & That Puts You At $7200 & Way Into The Lead As We End Our 1st Round, Toonwriter Is In 2nd $4600, & Mr Cartoon Is Down At 3rd Position Just Two Hundred Dollars Behind With $4400

Mr Cartoon - YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

Shawn K. - Easy Now Mr Cartoon, There's A Good Side To This Cause Your In Last Place, You'll Be Going First In Double Jeopardy! Right After The Break 

[The Music Begins To Play As All 3 Of The Contestants Began To Chat With Each Other As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - After An Amazing Comeback Kiky731 Is In The Lead With $7200 & Sadly I'm In Last Place Just $200 Behind Toonwriter & Believe Me I'm Not Happy About, But Not To Worry Since I'm In Last Place I Get To Go First In Double Jeopardy! Will I Be Able To Get The Upper Hand & Make A Comeback Of My Own, Find Out In The Next Part To See But Until Then Read & Review]


	3. Part 3: Double Jeopardy Round

Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy

[Quick Note - Just Like The Last Two Chapters I Only Own My OC's That's It]

Part 3: Episode 1 Part 3

[The Show Returns With A View Of Shawn Standing Next To The Jeopardy Board] 

Shawn K. - So Far This Game's Been Getting Hot With Kiky731 At $7200, Toonwriter At $4600 & Mr Cartoon Sadly $200 Behind Toonwriter With $4400

[Mr Cartoon Is Seen Tapping His Fingers Looking A Bit Annoyed]

Shawn K. - But Luckily For Mr Cartoon He Gets To Go First In This Round Where All The Values Are Doubled & We Have Two Daily Doubles As Well, Let's Not Waste Anytime.. Set The Board 

[All The Dollar Amounts Appear On The Board]

Shawn K. - And Here Are The Categories Your Gonna Be Faced With: Mis Ed-Ventures, What's The Deal With Villains, Toonami, Gameshows With A Catchphrase, The Life & Times Of Cartoon Idiots, & Finally Nickelodeon... Now About That Game Show Categorey Each Correct Response Corresponds With The Show's Catchphrase.. Okay Mr Cartoon Your In 3rd Place As I Said So You Get To Go First In This Round, Please Pick A Category

Mr Cartoon - It's About Time Man & I'm Feeling Confident With This One.. Were Going With Gameshows With A Catchphrase For $400

Shawn K. - All Right, Here's The First Answer For This Round

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Big Bucks, Big Bucks, No Whammies

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon 

Mr Cartoon - What Is Press Your Luck

Shawn K - That's Correct

Mr Cartoon - Of Course It Is, Gameshows With A Catchphrase For $800

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - "Survey Says"

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toonwriter - What Is Family Feud

Shawn K. - That's Right & You've Got Control Of The Board

Mr Cartoon - Hey, That's Not Fair

Toonwriter - Life's Not Fair Mr Cartoon, I'll Take Mis Ed-Ventures For $1600

Shawn K. - Moving On To A New Category

[The $1600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - It's the Ed's favorite kind of Candy which they rarely get, but hey it's a huge sphere type Candy & it's so sweet in their eyes

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - What Are Jawbreakers

Shawn K. - Correct, Your In Control Again Girl

Kiky731 - Thank You Shawn, Mis Ed-Ventures For $2000

Shawn K. - Answer 

"DAILY DOUBLE" 

Shawn K. - There's One Of The Two Daily Doubles 

Kiky731 - All Right

[The Audience Begin To Applaud For Kiky As Mr Cartoon Starts To Get A Little Ticked Off Knowing What's Just Happened] 

Shawn K. - I Think You Know The Drill From Before Kiky, How Much Of That $8800 Do You Want To Wager

Kiky731 - Hmm, I Think I'll Just Bet $1500 Of It

Shawn K. - Okay, For An Extra $1500 Here's The Daily Double Answer In The Category Mis Ed-Ventures

[The Daily Double Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - These 3 Girls are the exact opposites of the Ed's whom they're in love with & sometimes enemies in some occasions

[Kiky Starts To Sweat A Little As She Let's Out A Gulp]

Kiky731 - Who Are The Powerpuff Girls

Shawn K. - Nope Sorry Your Thinking Of The Wrong Girls, The Question Was Who Are The Kanker Sisters.. So Your Back Down To $7300 But The Good Thing Is That You Still Have Control Of The Board 

Kiky731 - That Is Good, Uh I Think Will Try Mis Ed-Ventures For $400 

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - For the 3 Ed's, Ed is known as the muscles, Edd (Double D) is known for the brawns & this Ed is known for scamming people for money

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toowriter - Who Is Eddy

Shawn K. - That's The One

Toonwriter - Great, Mis Ed-Ventures For $800

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This child of the Cul-De-Sac is the only foreign child in the series known for many wierd cultures from his homeland 

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Who Is That Son Of A Shepherd Rolf 

Shawn K. - You Guessed Right, Your Back In The Game

Mr Cartoon - Finally, Now To Get Back Where I Started.. & That Us Gameshows With A Catchphrase For $1200

[The $1200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - I'd like to buy a vowel

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon 

Mr Cartoon - What Is Wheel Of Fortune

Shawn K. - That's The One

Mr Cartoon - Of Course It Is, Gameshows With A Catchphrase For $1600 

Shawn K. - The Answer Is

[The $1600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Is that your final answer

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - What Is Who Wants To Be A MIllionaire

Shawn K. - That's Correct Kiky, Go Ahead & Make Your Next Choice

Kiky731 - Okay Then, Gameshows With A Catchphrase For $2000 

Shawn K. - Last Answer For This Category

[The $2000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Come On Down

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toonwriter - What Is The Price Is Right

Shawn K. - Yes That's It, You Pick Up Another 2 Grand & Control Of The Board Once Again

Toonwriter - Coolio, All Right Let's Go Ahead & Do Nickelodeon For $1200

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Before it was called Nickelodeon, Back in 1979 it had a different name based off a kids spinner toy

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - What Is The Yo-Yo

Shawn K. - Nope

Mr Cartoon - DANG IT

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toonwriter - What Is The Pinwheel 

Shawn K. - There We Go, That's What We're Looking For 

Toonwriter - Nickelodeon For $800

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - It was 1 of the 3 Nicktoons to debut on Nickelodeon back in 1991 which would last for 13 years making it the longest running Nicktoon before Spongebob 

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - What Is The Rugrats

Shawn K. - That's Correct

Mr Cartoon - OH YEAH, Back In The Zone.. I Say We Stick With Nickelodeon But For $2000 This Time

[The $2000 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - This Nicktoon stars two Superheroes who loves Frosty Freezy Freezes & have many exciting adventures every day

[All 3 Players Start To Think Of The Question But Suddenly The Double Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - The Correct Respone Who Are Fanboy & Chum Chum, Mr Cartoon Looks Like You Still Got Control Of The Board

Mr Cartoon - Okay Then.. Then I Guess Will Have To Do $1600 On Nickeldeon

[The $1600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - In 2004 Timmy Turner Wishes himself to the greatest Lab in the Universe ending up in Jimmy's Universe in Part 1 of this Crossover Series

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - What Is The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour

Shawn K. - Correctamundo, Your In The 5 Figures Kid Good Job

Kiky731 - Say Thanks, I Guess Will Finiah Up Nickelodeon For $1200

[The $1200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - It was the only Nicktoon to get cancelled for Breaking The Fourth Wall in 2001 

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon 

Mr Cartoon - What Is The Angry Beavers

Shawn K. - That's Right

Mr Cartoon - HA, I Guess Will Go Ahead & Do Toonami For $800

Shawn K. - Answer There

"DAILY DOUBLE" 

Shawn K. - There's The Other Daily Double

Mr Cartoon - Oh Ho MAMA

[The Audience Begin To Applaud As Mr Cartoon Began To Run His Arms With Excitment] 

Shawn K. - Now I'm Sure You Already Know What To Do So Would I Bother Asking

Mr Cartoon - Save That Breath Of Yours Shawn, I'm Betting Myself $2000 Here No More No Less 

Shawn K. - $2000 Is Your Bet, Okay If You Say So.. Here Comes Your Daily Double Answer So Listen Carefully

[The Daily Double Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - This was the 1st & only Cartoon Cartoon to be a part of the Toonami lineup

Mr Cartoon - Hmm.. What Is The Powerpuff Girls

Shawn K. - You Got It

Mr Cartoon - OH YEAH

[Mr Cartoon Starts To Fist Bump In The Air With The Audience Applauding The The Background]

Shawn K. - Your Up To $10900 Mr Cartoon & You've Taken The Lead

Mr Cartoon - And I Plan To Keep It That Way Buddy.. & I'll Do So By Taking Toonami For $1200

Shawn K. - Good Luck With That

[The $1200 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - Toonami's 1st Special The Intruder, showed us the death of TOM1 & the birth of a more advanced version of him

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toonwriter - Who Is TOM2

Shawn K. - That's Right

Toonwriter - Toonami For $1600

[The $1600 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - It was the 1st Japanese Animated Series to be added to the Toonami Lineup in the late 90s

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - What Is Sailor Moon

Shawn K. - Sorry That's Wrong

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - What Is Dragon Ball Z 

Shawn K. - No, That's Wrong Too

Mr Cartoon - Say What Now 

[Toonwriter Starts To Think For A Moment But Began To Shake His Head As The Double Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - Well There Were Some Good One, But The Question Was What Is Voltron

Mr Cartoon - Voltron, Since When Was That An Animated Series 

Shawn K. - Check Wikipedia I'm Sure It'll Give You The Answer, Anyway Toonwriter You Still Have Control Of The Board So Make Your Next Choice 

Toonwriter - That's A Good Idea, Uh How About Toonami For $2000

Shawn K. - Answer

[The $2000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - During Toonami's early run this host was a character & enemy of Space Ghost 

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731

Kiky731 - Who Is Moltar

Shawn K. - Your Right With That One, You Got Control Once More

Kiky731 - Okay, I Guess Will Finish Toonami For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - It was one of the Original Toonami Programming known as The Advanced Action Packed version of this Hanna Barbera Action Series

[Kiky731 Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Kiky731 Again

Kiky731 - What Is The Real Adventures Of Johnny Quest 

Shawn K. - Your Right Again

Kiky731 - Uh, The Life & Times Of Cartoon Idiots For $400

[The $400 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - He's one of Spongebob's friends who's not very smart & he hurts himself when he thinks to hard

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter 

Toonwriter - Who Is Patrick Star

Shawn K. - You Got It

Toonwriter - All Right, The Life & Times Of Cartoon Idiots For $800 

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - He's Best Friends with Ren Hoek & although he manages to think clearly sometimes, he also sometimes acts completley dumb

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Who Is Stimpy The Cat

Shawn K. - That's Right

Mr Cartoon - Again Of Course It Is, I'm Gonna Finish Off The Mis Ed-Ventures For $1200

[The $1200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - He's known as the toughest kid in Peack Creek Jr. High & also calls the Ed's "Dorks"

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter 

Toonwriter - Who Is Kevin

Shawn K. - Correct, & Were Now Down To Just 2 Categories So Go Ahead & Make Your Selection

Toonwriter - Right, The Life & Times Of Cartoon Idiots For $2000 

[The $2000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - He's the Largest Camper on TDI & the wierdist as well, but that didn't keep him from winning the competiton & The $100,000 Grand Prize

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toonwriter - I Know This One, Who Is Owen

Shawn K. - Bingo Another $2000 For Your Score

Toonwriter - Okay Let's Go For The Life & Times Of Cartoon Idiots For $1200

[The $1200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - The tallest member of The Ed Boys but sometimes acts completley stupid when it comes to Aliens & Buttered Toast

[Kiky731 Buzzes In] 

Shawn K. - Kiky731 

Kiky731 - Who Is Ed

Shawn K. - That's Right, & We've Less Than A Minute To Go Kiky So You Better Hurry

Kiky731 - Oh Okay, Uh The Life & Times Of Cartoon Idiots For $1600

[The $1600 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - This Man is the Father of a TV Family but is also the stupid one in some occasions 

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Who Is Peter Griffin

Shawn K. - Yes, Your Right 

Mr Cartoon - Hmm, $2000 On The Villains Category

[The $2000 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG" was the famous catchphrase to the evil Scientist who is best identified as Sonic's enemy

[Mr Cartoon Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Mr Cartoon Again

Mr Cartoon - Who Is Dr Robotnik AKA Dr Eggman

Shawn K. - You've Taken The Lead

Mr Cartoon - YEAH, Let's Keep This Up.. $1200 On That Same Category

[The $1200 Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - He is known for one thing, trying to find Peter Pan & lock him in chains after he chopped off his left hand & fed it to the Crocodile a long time ago

[Kiky731 Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Kiky731 

Kiky731 - Who Is Captain Hook

Shawn K. - Correct

Kiky731 - $800 On What's The Deal With Villains

[The $800 Answer Is Revealed] 

Shawn K. - This Villain is one of the villains of Nickelodeon's T.U.F.F. Puppy who is the leader of D.O.O.M. & tries to take over Petropolis

[Toonwriter Buzzes In]

Shawn K. - Toonwriter

Toonwriter - Who Is Verminious Snaptrap 

Shawn K. - You Got It

[Just Then 6 Buzzers Go Off Signaling The End Of The Round] 

Shawn K. - Looks Like We Won't Have Time To See The Remaining Answers On The Board Cause That Sound Means We're All Through With Double Jeopardy! & Right Now I'm Seeing A Very Close Game.. Toonwriter Your Currently In The Lead With $13800 & As For Both Kiky731 & Mr Cartoon They're Both Tied For 2nd Place With $13700 A Piece So It's A Hundred Dollar Differende Right Here, But Remember It's The Player Who Wins The Game Gets To Keep All Of His/Her Winnings

[Shawn Walks Away From His Podium & Walks Over To The Jeoprady Board] 

Shawn K. - It's Time Now To Prepare Ourselves For Final Jeopardy, Now Players In A Moment I'm Gonna Give You The Category For Final Jeopardy From There You Will Have A Few Minutes To Think Of Your Wager Okay.. & Now Here's Our Final Jeopardy Category

Final Jeopardy Category: Voice Actors

Shawn K. - Voice Actors, Think About This One You Guys & When We Come Back It'll Be Time For Final Jeopardy, Stay With Us As We Find Out Who's Going To Win It All Right After The Break

[The Audience Begins To Applaud In The Background As All 3 Authors Began To Write Down Their Wager's For The Final Round As The Screen Fades To Black] 

[Quick Note - Finally After Over 5 Months Of Hiatus I Finally Finished Double Jeopardy, Again I'm Sorry This Took A While But What Can I Say I've Been Busy With Other Things But I Never Forgotten About This Though.. & So Far This Is A Very Close Game Here, With Final Jeopardy Around The Corner Who's Going To Win The Game & All Their Winnings.. Find Out In This Exciting Conclusion To Our Little Game But Until Then Read & Review] 


	4. Part 4: Final Jeopardy & Closing

Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy

[Quick Note - This Is It People The Final Chapter Of Our Game & It's Time To Find Out Who Will Win Today's Game, But Just Remember The Only Things I Own In My Fanfics Are My OC's.. Except For Toonwriter & Kiky731]

Part 4: Final Jeopardy! & Closing

[The Show Returns With A Shot Of Shawn K. Standing Behind The Jeopardy Board Again]

Shawn K. - Welcome Back Everyone, We're Just About Set To Play Final Jeopardy.. During The Break Are 3 Players Have Written Down Their Wagers & In Just A Moment There Gonna Be Writing Down Their Final Jeopardy Answer

[Shawn Goes & Turns To The Players As They Are Seen Having Their Pens Ready For Final Jeopardy!]

Shawn K. - So Far This Has Been A Very Close Game Cause Right Now Kiky731 & Mr Cartoon Are Tied In 2nd Place With Each Of Them At $13700 While Toonwriter Is Ahead Of Both Of Them By A Hundred Dollars So This Could Be Without A Doubt The Closest Final Jeopardy! We've Ever Had, Now To Recap The Final Jeopardy Category Is Voice Actors, & Players In A Few Moments I'm Gonna Reveal Today's Final Jeopardy Answer Which Then You'll Have 30 Seconds To Right Down The Correct Question

[Shawn Now Turns His Attention To The Final Jeopardy Category & Hidden Answer]

Shawn K. - The Category For Final Jeopardy Is Voice Actors, & Now Here's Today Final Jeopardy Answer

[The Final Jeopardy Answer Is Revealed]

Shawn K. - Until his death in 1989, he was known as one of the greatest voice actors who ever lived given the nickname "The Man Of A Thousand Voices"... 30 Seconds, Good Luck

[As The Light Went Down & The Final Jeopardy! Think Music All 3 Authors Began To Write Down Their Answers Down, Kiky731 Is Seen Focusing On Writing On Her Digital Noteboard, Mr Cartoon Is Seen Writing Rather Quickly For No Reason, & Toonwriter Is Seen Thinking For A Brief Second Then He Starts To Write Something Down, Just Then The Lights Went Back Up]

Shawn K. - Okay Guys Times Up

[Just Then Shawn Notices Mr Cartoon Is Still Writing Something Down]

Shawn K. - Ahem

[Mr Cartoon Looks Up & Notices That Times Up As He Starts To Scribble Super Fast Then Puts His Pen Down]

Shawn K. - Thank You, All Right Now Since There's A Tie For 2nd Place Will Go To The Player To The Left & That's Kiky731, So Kiky Let's See What You Wrote Down As Your Respone

Kiky731's Response: Who Is Mel Blanc

Shawn K. - Who Is Mel Blanc, You Know These Type of People Very Well That's The Correct Response Good Job.. & Let's See Your Wager

Kiky731's Wager: $7815

Shawn K. - Interesting Wager $7815.. That'll Put You At $21515, Now We Go Over To Mr Cartoon, Did You Come Up With Mel Blanc

Mr Cartoon's Response: Who Is Charlie Adler

Shawn K. - You Didn't, Say Mr Cartoon Why Did You Choose Charlie Adler

Mr Cartoon - Ugh, Okay I Confess I Didn't Know Mel Blanc Was The Man Of A Thousand Voices I Thought Charlie Adler Was The One So Yeah There You Go

Shawn K. - Well He Did Do A Lot Of Voices But As Many Mel Blanc Did, So I Guess It's Gonna Cost You What

Mr Cartoon's Wager: $8000

Shawn K. - $8000, That'll Put You Far Down To $5700 & Far Back Into 3rd Place Once Again.. Toonwriter Were Down To You, Let's See What You Put Down As Your Respone For Final Jeopardy

Toonwriter's Respone: Who Is Mel Blanc

Shawn K. - Yep Mel Blanc, But Now The Question Is, Did You Wager Enough To Win

Toonwriter's Wager: $6998

Shawn K. - You Didn't, That Wager Will Only Put You At $20798, & That Means Kiky731 Wins The Game

[The Audience To Applaud Really Loud As Kiky731 Celebrates Her Win Knowing That Her Charity Is Gonna Earn A Big Payday While Mr Cartoon Looks On In Disbelief As He Turns Over To Toonwriter]

Mr Cartoon - I Can't Believe It, If Me Being In 3rd Place Wasn't Bad Enough We End Up Losing To A Girl, Thanks A Lot For Not Betting Enough

Toonwriter - It's Not My Fault She Wagered Almost $8000, But You Got To Give Her Credit She Did Really Well Today

Mr Cartoon - Sigh, Alright But I Cause I Now Know What I Need To Do

[Mr Cartoon Turns & Pokes Kiky731's Shoulder As She To His Attention]

Kiky731 - What Is It Mr Cartoon

Mr Cartoon - Uh, Listen Kiky I'm Sorry About The Way I've Been Acting Around You But You Winning This Game Proves That You Are Indeed A Better Fanfic Author For This Type Of Game, So What Do You Say We Shake Hands & We Make Up

Kiky731 - Aw Thanks Mr Cartoon, For A Tough Loud Person You Have A Loving Heart From The Inside

[Both Kiky & Mr Cartoon Both Start To Shake Hands Then They Suddenly Began To Hug Each Other]

Toonwriter - Hey Let Me In On The Hug

[Toonwriter Comes In & Hugs Them Both As Well As Shawn Looks On With Tears Running Down His Cheeks]

Shawn K. - Now That's What I Call A Happy Ending, So Kiky731 Gets To Donate All $21515 To Her Charity, & As Fot Toonwriter He Earns $7500 For 2nd Place & Mr Cartoon Earns $5000 For 3rd Place.. This Has Been A Really Fun Game, We've Got To Do This More Often So Until The Next Time I'm Shawn K. Saying So Long From Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy!

[The Theme Song Begins To Play Again As Shawn Goes & Joins The 3 Authors Who Were Still Hugging Each Other]

Announcer - This Has Been Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy, This Show Has Been A Parody By The Mr Cartoon Parodies Studio

[The Audience Continue To Applaud In The Background As The 3 Authors & Shawn Are Now Seen Standing In The Middle Of The Set Talking & Having Some Laugh's With Each Other As The Screen Fades To Black Ending This Episode]

[Quick Note - And With That Comes To The End Of Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy, & In The End Kiky731 Won $21515 For Her Charity & I've Managed To Make Ammends With Her As Well.. This Has Been A Lot Of Fun & Hopefully Sometime In The Near Future I'll Do This Again But Until Then Just Read & Review, See You Next Time]


End file.
